User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Chat Issues How have I never left you a message here before? Anyway, Ill message you here so no one thinks I am blaming them. We need more chat mods in chat. I know you are going to say "We already have 5 chat mods" but 5 is not good enough right now. Today we had a spammer in chat sexually harassing every user, saying he was going to stick his dick in their mouths and such. There was no chat mod on at the time. I personally tried to contact Glass, Misk, Mega, Umnei, Ultra, Reli, Wrath and Chaos. Choko also tried Reli and told us you were busy. The spammer was in there for over an hour before I reached out to vstf to take care of it but Wrath managed to show up just as vstf arrived but he was on his phone so the guy had an extra 5-10 minutes in there even after a chat mod arrived before a ban could be made. You know as well as I do that the users on chat are not exactly the brightest most logical people and no matter how many times I told them to ignore the guy, they only whined and fed him more. This isnt even the first time this has happened. I can remember 3 times this month where this has happened and no chat mod or admin could be reached. Its not a problem with the chat mods we have now, its just a problem in numbers. There arent enough chat mods currently to be able to be reached if there is a problem. There is a period of around 3-5 hours every night where no chat mod is on chat and often none can be reached during this time either. I know you like having things nice at 5, but right now we need another chat mod to take a load off the current chat mods and make sure things like this dont happen.--Real Godisme (talk) 03:51, August 25, 2014 (UTC) So what I feared would happen happened. People started talking about a new mod and Wrath took it as people blaming him. Anyway, I talked the situation over with Umnei and he sees my point, that people's schedules aren't lining up to cover nights in EST and close by timezones. I know you say we dont need 24 hour coverage, but with enough incidents happening around 6-9 my time and most people being unable to be reached then, having another person who can be reached would be nice. I discussed this with Umnei and he said this might be a good idea: with Misk, Wrath and Glass starting school soon and their schedules not being set, what about the addition of a temporary mod for a month or two until everyone knows when they can be on and when they can be reached? I don't think it will be of any harm to the site to have a little more moderation for some time.--Real Godisme (talk) 18:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC)